Having Faith
by spootycup
Summary: Leo is hurt and a "friend" is there to bring him back to his family...FOR YOU BETH!


Hello Again…It's me Spooty and I am back…Now this is not my usual work and I don't want you all expecting something that you normally get so read it and take it for what it is…The Turtles are not mine! THIS STORY WAS MADE FOR A GREAT FRIEND OF MINE BETH, THIS IS FOR YOU! Also thanks toa special friendfor helping me out with spelling etc...

She loved Central Park. It reminded her of home. Nope, she wasn't a New Yorker but she loved this city. Beth was originally from West Virginia. She moved to New York City for reasons even she couldn't explain, she just knew she had to be there.

As she walked in Central Park she heard some harsh and painful breathing coming from behind some bushes that were close by. Now normally she wouldn't check but something told her she needed to see this through. So Beth crept closer, parted the bushes and gasped in surprise.

For there behind the bushes was a giant 'TURTLE' and a hurt one to boot. "Oh man, oh man!" exclaimed Beth, putting her hand immediately over her mouth. She then sank to her knees next to the hurt turtle and gently shook him.

The turtle then moaned in pain, "Donnie..."

"WOW! You can speak!"

"Help...Don..."

"Umm... I'm not this Donnie. Beth is my name and I don't know how to help you."

Leo, the leader of The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, didn't know who this human girl was but she wasn't screaming and didn't look too frightened. "Call...Don...HELP," Leo pleaded as he fumbled at his belt. Beth looked down and noticed a turtle shell thing that the hurt turtle was finally able to take out of his belt.

"Umm...how do I call?" Beth picked up the shell cell and immediately it popped open. "Wow, that was cool. Hello...Don...anyone there? Hello?"

In the lair Donatello's shell cell beeped, "Yeah, Leo? What's up?" Don called out not looking up from his invention.

"Sorry, I'm not Leo but if he is this hurt turtle here then he is not doing too well."

Donnie dropped his screwdriver and grabbed his shell cell, "Who is this," he demanded, "What did you do to my brother Leo!"

"Hey, hold on a second. I didn't do anything wrong. I was taking a nice walk in the park and was minding my own business when I heard him groaning in pain from behind some bushes," Beth told him sounding very offended.

"Look, stay there with Leo. We will be there AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" exclaimed Don. Abruptly hanging up on the girl Don grabbed his Bo Staff, and hollered for his two remaining brothers as he swiftly ran from his room, telling them that something bad has happened to Leo.

"Well, that was rude. Your "Donnie" will be here soon." Beth looked down at the blue banded turtle and he blinked his eyes as he looked up at her and seemed to have trouble breathing and staying awake.

"Hey, maybe you should stay awake." Beth grabbed his hand to keep him awake and was shocked to feel a shock go through her hand as she touched the turtle. Beth looked into his eyes and saw that he was just as surprised as shewas. He tried to speak and she leaned in closer to hear him but was suddenly grabbed from behind and held tight.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY BROTHER!" came a rough growl.

Beth tried to struggle but to no avail while two other turtles bent down beside Leo and started talking to him. "Don, he don't look so good."

"I know Mikey, l know," said Don in a voice evident with worry. "Raph, we need to get him home ASAP!"

"But, what about her?"

Don looked at the girl who was still struggling, "Bring her!"

"DONNIE! You can't be serious!" argued Raph.

"She called us. She didn't have to. The least we owe her is an explanation. Now we don't have time to argue. Bring her and let's go." Don and Mikey then picked up Leo and started carrying him home.

Raph spun around and grabbed Beth by her jacket. Getting up in her face he hissed angrily, "If I ever find out that ya' had something to do with this I will make ya' pay and pay dearly." Not giving her time to retort Raph spun Beth around and roughly pulled her along side him as he followed his brothers back to the lair.

Back at the lair and inside the infirmary Don worked on Leo cleaning up his wounds while Splinter, Mikey, and a very grumpy Raph explained their situation to Beth who, by this time had evidently calmed down.

"So you see my child, my son Leonardo and his brothers have made many dangerous enemies." Splinter then stood up from his chair and placing himself in front of Beth he bowed down before her, "Thank you for finding my oldest son and staying with him. We are in your debt my child."

"I don't know what to say Master Splinter except that I had this feeling that I was needed here in New York City. Maybe God sent me here to find Leonardo and help bring him back home to you and your family."

"Yeah, right!" scoffed the red-banded turtle.

"RAPHAEL! Michelangelo? Please go and make me some tea," said the ninja master, who started getting a headache from hollering at his temperamental son so loudly.

"Sure thing Sensei. Beth, would you want any tea?"

"No Mikey, but thanks anyways for offering."

Beth sat on the floor with her knees huddled up to her chest and thought to herself, _"This is why God brought me to NYC, I just know it, I just __do."_

"May I go and see Leo?"

"I believe we should wait and see what Donatello has to say before we try to go in there," responded the wise old rat. As if on cue Don came out of his lab looking very tired.

"My son, sit down before you fall," Splinter wisely suggested. Don sank down into the couch and tiredly put his face in his hands. Mikey then came out of the kitchen bringing Splinter his tea, "How is he Donnie?"

Don sighed and began to talk, "Leo lost a whole lot of blood so I had to give him some of mine," reflectively rubbing his left arm where he had injected himself with a needle for the transfusion. "I stitched him up the best I knew how but what worries me the most is the cut to the back of his head."

"Explain my son."

"Well, the cut was deep and it took me a while to stop the flow of blood. But it's just with a cut like that I am afraid the concussion that Leo has might lead to a coma, which seems to have already happened. But I am more afraid that since Leo is in this coma, that he might not ever wake up," Don reported grimly, noting the shocked looks on his loved one's faces.

"Don? There's nothing else you can do?", asked Mikey desperately, his bottom lip quivering ever so slightly as he sat down on the couch beside his brother.

"There is nothing else that I can do Mikey. The rest is up to Leo."

"Can I see him?", Beth asked.

"What?", Don asked warily, temporarily forgetting she was there.

"NO WAY!", yelled Raph. "I don't trust you!"

"Raphael! Calm yourself down. I do not find any ill will in her toward Leonardo. Donatello, I will see Leonardo first. After I see him I want you to take Beth to see your brother." Sighing, Splinter then went to see his wounded son.

Raph pleaded rather desperately with his brainiac brother, "He's going to be alright, right Don? Leo has come back to us once before like this...remember?"

"Yeah, I remember very well Raph, especially the part where Leo was thrown through the window of April's apartment, and that ride out to the farmhouse where Leo was unconscious for such a long time. I just don't know if he will make it this time Raph, I just don't know!" answered the purple banded turtle dejectedly, trying his hardest to not start crying but failing to do so as the tears started coming out of his expressive brown eyes.

Raph growled in frustration. Clinching his fists tightly together he stormed off to the dojo where seconds later sounds of punching and cursing could be clearly heard.

"I am so sorry. I wish there was more that I could had done for him," whispered Beth after witnessing and feeling the raw emotions in the living room coming from Leo's family.

Don looked at her with sad tired eyes, "You found Leo and for that we will always be grateful. If...if anything should happen to him at least he will be home."

Staring straight at the television, his big brown eyes not even blinking, Mikey didn't say anything as the tears started running down his cheeks. About twenty minutes later Splinter came out of the infirmary with his tears also seen falling so freely. Mikey, seeing his father doing that couldn't take it any more and jumped up off the couch and ran to his room and slammed his door real hard after entering.

Don sighed, "Beth, since you wanted to see Leo, let's do it now. Then we can get some rest."

Don and Beth walked toward the infirmary and as they neared it Beth turned to Don, "Can I see him alone? Please?"

Don nodded his head 'yes'. "But not for too long. I'll be outside just in case Leo needs me."

Beth walked inside the infirmary and over to the unconscious, bandaged turtle as he lay motionless on the bed. She picked up one of his hands and again got that special shock. Beth smiled down at him, "Now I know why I was brought here Leo. It was to meet you and help you. God brought me to you, I am sure of it. You will fight Leo. You will fight your way back home to your loved ones and to me because this is where you belong."

Beth then bent down and kissed him gently on his cheek, "You are a fighter Leo...SO FIGHT!"

Beth backed away and ran straight into Raph and turned around to face him, "If yer God did send ya'...why did he send ya' too late?", a mixture of pain and anger sounding so clearly in his voice.

Beth took a deep breath, "All that I know is the feelings that I get Raph. I firmly believe that your brother will recover. You need to believe it too!", as she placed her hand on his arm.

"Don is waiting fer ya'," the red banded turtle told Beth as he shrugged off her hand and walked around her to sit beside his wounded and unconscious brother.

Beth headed toward the door but stopped and looked back at the fallen turtle and his protector, "Get well Leo." She then left the infirmary to give Raph privacy and also to find Don.

The morning finally came and sadness was still ever present in the lair. Raph refused to leave Leo's side and Mikey hid himself in his room. Don befriended Beth and told her stories about Leo and all of them which utterly fascinated her.

Weeks past with Leo not getting any better and yet not getting any worse either. Beth had now become a member of the turtle's family but even this did not bring any happiness into the lair. Beth studied with the turtles and their Master and continued at night to talk to Leo and to relieve a very tired Raph. Beth also prayed to God every night for Leo's recovery.

Two months passed and even though Leo was still alive he didn't as of yet wake up. All except Beth had given up hope. One day as she sat beside the bed, Beth again prayed for guidance, "Father help Leo, help me. Help him to understand how much he is needed here. Help him know how much he is loved, not only by his family...but also by me. Please Father, help Leo," was her desperate cry.

Beth then laid her head down on Leo's plastron and cried herself to sleep. The next day Beth slowly awoke to someone stroking her hair. She quickly sat up and was surprised for there awake in bed was none other than Leo. He smiled up at her. Leo then licked his dry lips and opened his mouth. In a very hoarse voice he said, "You brought me back...you saved me."

Beth looked deep into Leo's ice blue eyes and broke out into a huge grin, "No Leo...we saved each other." Beth then bent down and softly kissed Leo on the lips.

She then jumped up and ran to the door. Opening the door Beth screamed,

"GUYS, HE'S AWAKE! LEO IS AWAKE!"


End file.
